Green Fairies
3 September 2009 2010 24 June 2014 |series = 12th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Nicole, Edie, Lily, Carrie) Sue Mongredien (Isabella, Coral, Milly)}} The Green Fairies (U.S name: Earth Fairies) are the 12th series and represent the aspects of the environment, and are responsible for keeping it clean. Places will be littered, polluted and smell horrible without the fairies' magic. There are seven Green fairies and they are: Nicole the Beach Fairy, Isabella the Air Fairy, Edie the Garden Fairy, Coral the Reef Fairy, Lily the Rainforest Fairy, Milly the River Fairy and Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy. Problem When the girls return to Rainspell Island, they are horrified to find the beach has been littered with plastic bags and cans! They visit Fairyland for the King and Queen's help, who introduce them to seven trainee fairies, the Green Fairies. But Jack Frost turns up to steal their new wands as he wants his goblins to be the only 'green' things. Will Rachel and Kirsty manage to retrieve the fairies' seven wands? Jack Frost's Poem The fairies must be in a dream, If they think they can be called 'green'. My goblin servants are definitely greenest, And I, of course, am by far the meanest. Seven fairies out to save the Earth? This idea fills with full of mirth. I'm sure the world, has had enough Of fairy magic and all that stuff. So I'm going to steal the fairies' wands, And send them into human lands. The fairies will think all is lost, Defeated again, by me, Jack Frost! The Fairies Nicole the Beach Fairy The girls met Nicole in Fairyland. She has blonde hair in a ponytail and wears a t-shirt and skirt. Without her magic, beaches will be littered. Isabella the Air Fairy Isabella was hiding in a bunch of flowers when the girls met her. She has long brown hair and wears a blue dress with blue leggings and a translucent dress over it all. Without her magic, the air will smell terrible and be polluted. Edie the Garden Fairy The girls met Edie whilst they were volunteering at a garden. She has brown hair under a pink hat and wears a blue sun dress with colourful wellies. Without her magic, gardens won't look beautiful. Coral the Reef Fairy Coral met the girls when they were at a 'Save the Coral Reef' party. She has choppy blonde hair and wears a pink-yellow gradient outfit of a skirt and vest. Without her magic, coral reefs will be unprotected and trashed. Lily the Rainforest Fairy Lily met the girls whilst they were on a nature walk. She has black plaits and wears a green shirt and orange-green gradient flared trousers. Without her magic, rainforests will be chopped down. Milly the River Fairy Milly was sailing in Kirsty's paper boat when the girls saw her. She has blonde hair and wears a blue top and matching skirt. Without her magic, rivers and waterways will have rubbish in them. Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy Carrie was hiding in a frost bush when the girls found her. She has brown hair and wears a fluffy body warmer with boots over blue jeans. Without her magic, ice caps will melt. Trivia *They are the first series to ever have 'fairies-in-training.' *At the end of each fairy book, there are suggestions of ways to stop pollution and help save the planet. *There is an earth on the bottom right corner. *They are the second group to have no fairies whose names are alliterations of their jobs, the first being the Weather Fairies. *They are the second-eighth fairies to have their wands stolen from Jack Frost/the goblins, the first was Saffron the Yellow Fairy. Who is your favourite Green fairy? Nicole Isabella Edie Coral Lily Milly Carrie Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:G Category:Green Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Books set on Rainspell Island Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:2009 Category:Greece